


Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Garden, Balcony Scene, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Songfic, alyanette - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: A fic based loosely on the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square.Dedicated to my fellow no sloop boy, Mari (@Mari-Monsta on tumblr)





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely on my phone and it took me like 4 hours, pls forgive me if there are any typos, I just can't look at this one second longer :')

The night was warm, and Marinette’s gentle hands led Alya to her balcony. Over time, the balcony had evolved into more of a garden, and had accumulated many fairy lights, flowers, blankets, and even a porch swing. Latticework had replaced the old metal bars, and vines of ivy grew over and through it. The comfort of the swing combined with the smell of honeysuckle, roses, and Marinette’s perfume made Alya feel at home, and that feeling only grew when the fairy lights were plugged in, blankets were brought out, and Marinette finally joined her on the swing.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Marinette breathed, shifting in her spot so that her shoulder brushed Alya’s each time either of them breathed. Her loose hair tickled Alya in a way that gave her butterflies.

Her hand twitched as she looked at her best friend, the urge to grab onto Marinette’s own too strong for her to resist. The smaller girl didn’t show any surprise at the contact, and instead initiated more by lacing their fingers together and leaning into Alya’s side.

Alya took a slow breath, and as she continued to watch Marinette, she answered, “Yeah, you really, really are.”

Marinette didn’t tense or pull away at the words, as Alya sometimes feared would happen. No, she only turned to face her, a sweet smile on her lips and love in her eyes that danced with the reflection of lights. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, soft and warm as Alya’s hand somehow found its way there. She leaned in ever so slightly, eyelashes fluttering. “You are too, you know. Incredibly, irrevocably beautiful,” she commented.

Alya beamed at her, the adoration she felt towards her best friend blossoming in her chest alongside the warmth. Both were silent then, Marinette watching as Alya searched her face, eyes lingering on Marinette’s lips every so often. Alya’s thumb caressed the cheek she had cupped in her hand, slowly making her best friend melt into the touch.

Finally, Marinette broke the silence. “So… are you gonna kiss me or not?” she asked in a sweet voice. A peal of laughter rose from her lips at Alya’s surprised expression, and her free hand fell lightly on Alya’s knee. Her eyes held a daring spark in them that made Alya’s breath hitch.

She tried to speak, but every word died on her tongue. If there was ever even the slightest of signs that Marinette would say something like that, Alya would have prepared for it. But she hadn’t, and she wasn’t even completely sure Marinette liked her in that way until just now.

The words she wanted to say almost came, but lodged in her throat when the hand on her knee left in favor of her face. Fingertips brushed over her lips, which Marinette had shifted her gaze to. When blue eyes flickered to meet hazel, Alya’s heart skipped a beat, and she took a shaky breath.

“I like you a lot,” Marinette admitted, as if her actions hadn’t already screamed it. As if the way she touched her forehead to Alya’s just then could be interpreted as anything other than love.

Something in her words gave Alya the push she needed to do something. Her eye fluttered shut, and she closed the distance between their lips, going slow enough for Marinette’s fingers to move out of the way.

There was no electricity when they kissed, and no clap of thunder accentuated it, but the lack of them made their kiss no less significant. It was tender and short, but both would swear the moment lasted for an eternity before they pulled away.

One glance communicated what both thought, and they each drew the other into another, longer kiss. Marinette’s hands moved to cup Alya’s face between them, holding on with firm care as their bodies moved so both were laying down on their sides. The swing rocked gently with their movements, adding to the calm that enveloped them. Their kiss slowly came to an end, leaving them to watch the other with wonder, embrace still intact.

Under the moonlight, and beneath the many little lights that decorated the balcony garden, Alya felt the love emanating from Marinette and found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all enjoy it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! ^^ <3
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/160883212349/are-you-gonna-kiss-me-or-not


End file.
